


I Have Remembered You

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Couch Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Married Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie has a minor head injury and Ben helps her remember their life together. Prompts are, the dialogue: "Move over." / the object: sunglasses / the mood: amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Remembered You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Parks 3 Prompts challenge fic! Thank you bookworm03 for coming up with the delightful idea (when I asked her to help me brainstorm what kind of office accident Jerry could be the cause of), suggested that it's just...Jerry. Falling on Leslie and knocking her unconscious! Brilliant!!! :)

Why is he so bad at this?

And also, why is Jerry the only one in the office right now that's tall enough to stand up on the small, rickety ladder that Leslie found in the supply closet and hang the new Ramsett Park banner up high enough on the wall?

Leslie takes another sip of her triple mocha and thinks both of these thoughts, one right after the other, while also directing him a bit to the right, when she sees Jerry start to wobble. He leans back too far and then, oh boy.

She squawks in surprise and tries to move over and out of the way but…it doesn't really work out that way.

And then everything is black.

* * * * *

Leslie remembers seeing him somewhere before.

At least she thinks she does…it's all a little fuzzy now. The man in question has thick, dark hair that sticks up all over the place. The sort of hair a lady would enjoy tugging on, Leslie thinks and then quickly wonders what in the world brought _that_ on.

Mystery guy is wearing a skinny tie and a plaid shirt and he's got on a pair of dark sunglasses and a tan jacket, all while he sits alone at one of the outdoor tables. And even though he's seated and looking through some printed-out spreadsheets, Leslie just knows that he's got a perfect, flat little butt that she really wants to nuzzle into and cuddle with.

 _Whoa._ What is going on with her today? Ann's mentioned a few times that she should try to get out there again and date more, but this is a bit ridiculous.

She doesn't even know this guy and besides, he could be married or gay or into tall brunettes named Rebecca or something like that. Maybe he's a libertarian that doesn't believe in parks. That might be fine for a friend and mentor, but that kind of attitude wouldn't work for a prospective romantic partner--no matter how great his caboose is.

No. Focus, Leslie. Focus.

But still…she's drawn to him somehow. He looks nice. Kind and nice and sexy and maybe she should try to get out there more?

Leslie takes one more sip of her triple mocha with extra whipped cream and decides to just go for it. She's wearing her cute low-cut pink blouse that makes her boobs look great and she's got a comforting caffeine buzz pulsing through her veins, so why not? She can definitely go up to a cute, strange man and introduce herself and see what happens. See where it goes.

She'll just be all laid-back and casual. C-A-S-U-A-L. Super chill. She's definitely great at being super chill.

"Hi."

Skinny tie looks up at her. "Oh, hey."

"I'm--"

"Leslie," he finishes for her. "I know. I'm Ben."

Leslie frowns. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

He gives her an amused little smirk. "Remember me. We're actually married, just so you know."

"We're what now?" She makes a face and oh no, skinny tie is crazy. He's cute and crazy and maybe she should call security or Ann or something? Get him some help?

Why does this sort of thing always happen to her?

But when he takes off his sunglasses and smiles up at her…Leslie doesn't exactly remember him but when she studies him now, she feels like deep-down, she _does_ know him. There's something about this man and his warm brown eyes that is completely and utterly familiar to her.

Like, in that instant, she can easily imagine what it's like to wake up next to him while he's still asleep and snoring in bed, what it's like to cuddle under an afghan with him and watch History Channel documentaries, and she knows what it's like to steal bites of roasted potatoes off his plate at JJ's Diner when he's not looking.

Leslie knows exactly what it feels like when his tongue is inside her.

She also knows on some level, what it's like to clutch onto his hands excitedly, her heart racing as she stares into his eyes and have him pull her close. What it's like to kiss him in front of their friends and promise to love each other forever.

"Move over," Leslie tells him and when he slides over on the bench, she doesn't hesitate before sitting down right next to him. So close their thighs are touching.

"What do you mean? How are we married?

Ben shrugs. "We just are. You love me and we're married. You married me in front of people. I know. I was there."

"Well, why can't I remember any of that?"

He looks almost hurt. "Babe. You really can't remember anything?"

Leslie considers this and is not at all concerned about his use of a pet name. It sounds completely normal coming out of his cute and kissable mouth. "Well, not specifics. It's more like feelings than actual memories. But, I do know that I'm Leslie Knope and that I work at the Parks and Recreation Department in Pawnee, Indiana--the greatest city in the world, but I don't remember you. Oh, and that Ann Perkins is a beautiful, exotic starfish. I know that."

He continues to look hurt, nodding anyway.

"But," Leslie continues, "you do seem really familiar and this is going to sound weird, but I have the strangest feeling that I really enjoy touching your butt."

Ben, _her husband_ , laughs. "Now that sounds like you."

"It does?"

He nods. "Yes. You do enjoy touching my butt."

She smiles at him. "Maybe we could talk a little and that'll help me get my memory back? Maybe go someplace that might trigger something. Where did we get married?"

"City Hall. In the Parks Department office."

"Really? Right here? We did?"

"Yes. Everyone was there and--"

"Champion walked down the aisle too," Leslie interrupts, the thought just popping into her mind from out of nowhere.

"That's right! See, you're remembering!"

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Champion."

Ben blinks at her. "Alright. Maybe this is a little more complicated than I first thought. Come on."

He takes her hand and she follows him. It just feels right.

* * * * *

By the time they get to the Li'l Sebastian Memorial, Ben is wearing a suit. They'd already stopped by JJ's for waffles and then the snow globe museum to take turns shaking all the displays while the lone employee's back was turned. They'd high-fived after they'd made it snow in every single one and he'd given her a smiley, in-cahoots kiss.

Leslie's not quite sure when he changed clothes, but she's not exactly complaining. The man can wear a suit. He still has a hold of her hand and they only let go of one another to light some candles by the shrine to Pawnee's one-of-a-kind mini horse.

Ben seems very sad about Li'l Sebastian so Leslie hugs him.

And maybe pats his butt.

Afterwards, he takes her home. _Their home_ , he says.

It's warm and comfortable, with overflowing bookshelves and lots of knick-knacks all around. There are wedding photos and ceramic owls and she studies each item carefully, trying to recall details.

"Remember anything?" Ben asks, coming up behind her and she has to resist the urge to lean back into him.

"Not really. I mean, this seems like a house that I would live in. I like owls. And Garfield the cat. And the photos seem to be of us, but…"

'Hmmmm," Ben ponders this. "I have an idea."

He leads her over to the couch and they both have a seat. Maybe his plan is to tell her about their third date, or how they spent their honeymoon, or maybe he just wants to play a game of Connect Four, but here's the thing--just sitting next to Ben, surrounded by items that he assures her are theirs, on a sofa that they've no doubt relaxed on countless times before, just…makes her feel things. Makes her want to feel things.

Things like his penis deep inside her.

Leslie climbs into his lap easily, like she's done it a hundred times before. Ben looks surprised, but not too surprised.

"Hi," he says, his arms wrapping around her.

"Hi. I think it might help me remember you if we made out."

Ben nods, the amused little smirk back on his terrible, tempting mouth. "I support that theory."

They kiss. And this time, unlike earlier at the snow globe museum, it's not all light and smiley. Sure, it may start like that but then it's all insistent lips and tongues and grinding down against him. Ben's hands are at her hips, gripping her hard--not too hard but just right. The kind of grip she can still feel even when his fingers leave their place and are up and unbuttoning her shirt, before impatiently pushing her bra up.

Before too long, Ben's fingers are in her pants and hers are undoing his.

She feels his palm rub against her panties, before sliding under the elastic at her inner thigh, his fast exploring fingers finding her already getting wet. He moves like he's done this many times before. Soft and teasing, but still aggressive enough to make her stomach flutter. When he gets her spread open and parted, Ben is a little sloppier, moaning himself just a bit as he's pushing a finger deep inside.

Leslie stops kissing to look down and watch his hand buried in her unzipped pants as he fingers her, as well as her hand wrapped around him, where he's all hard. It's a very sexy looking penis and she just wants to ride it. Maybe they could fuck her memory back?

It's worth a shot, Leslie thinks. She should definitely take off her pants.

"Yeah," Ben agrees, his hands back at her hips as she stands unsteadily. "Take off your pants."

Leslie gets everything down and off, while Ben tugs his own pants and boxers down and this time when she straddles his lap, it's all skin on skin. She's doesn't pull him inside right away, she just enjoys the feel of him bobbing up and rubbing against her clit.

His kisses are warm and sloppy and affectionate when Leslie finally sinks down and takes him all inside.

Leslie's movements go from nice and steady to full-on slamming down on him and _holy fuck_ this feels so good. She can't see his wonderful butt but she knows it's working hard, helping him to thrust up into her and make this all feel so fucking amazing. Of course they're married and this is her life and Ben Wyatt--former teen mayor and hard-ass city auditor and now her husband--is her whole heart. She comes in a breathy haze, pulling his own orgasm from him and then it's all nose rubbing and kissing and quiet laughter.

Leslie stays in his lap even after he softens and slips out, even after she starts humming with happiness.

"I remember."

"You remember?" Ben's grinning when he asks and his nose is practically smooched right up against hers. "I mean, I kind of thought that was the case when you starting humming that Sarah McLachlan song, even though the lyrics quite don't fit this situation, but--"

"Shhhhhh. _I have remembered you,_ " Leslie sing-songs and then kisses him, both of their mouths widening with smiles. "I remember it all. How you proposed to me. The wedding. How you used to be a jerk when I first met you. Your butt made me remember everything. I love it. And you. I love you, Ben. Benjamin."

His hands are skimming through her hair and he kisses her temple. "I love you too, Leslie. And, I think it's time for you to wake up,"

"No! No. I don't want to leave yet. I could just stay here in your lap and--"

"Honey, you've got to wake up. Everyone is really worried about you. _I'm_ really worried about you."

"I don't want to leave you," she tells him.

Ben grins at her warmly. "I'll be right there. Holding your hand. Now, wake up."

* * * * *

Leslie's eyes open slowly and she sees white.

A white wall, a white ceiling, and a...Jerry Gergich?

"Oh Leslie. Thank goodness you're alright. I'm so sorry--"

"Jerry? What are…" Leslie looks around the room and also sees Tom, in addition to her husband, who thankfully she can identify right away and who is indeed right next to her and holding onto her hand tightly. "What happened? Where am I? Ben? Ben!"

He squeezes her fingers reassuringly, as Leslie takes in the identifying bracelet around her wrist, the hospital gown, and her current lack of pants. "Hey. Hi, honey. It's okay. Everything's okay. You're in the hospital, but you're fine."

"Leslie," Jerry starts walking towards the bed. "I'm so sorry, I fell off the ladder this morning and hit you on the way down."

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head," Tom adds. "Jerry almost killed you when he fell on top of you. We had to call an ambulance and everything."

"Alright, that's not…he didn't almost kill you," Ben interjects quickly. "You just got knocked out for awhile, and it was very scary for us to wait for you to wake up, but you're fine. They did x-rays and everything. The doctor said you might have some memory issues when you first regain consciousness, but you seem okay. You're okay, right? Wait, are you okay? Do you know who I am?"

Leslie nods quickly, remembering it all, even the events that lead her to this short and unplanned hospital stay. "I think I'm okay. Jerry was hanging the Ramsett Park banner up…and then he wasn't."

"Because he fell on top of you," Tom confirms. "And squashed you like an unsuspecting little nerd bug."

"Right," Leslie nods and then squeezes Ben's hand as she turns to look at him. "And I know that I'm married to you, that you're my husband with wonderful dark brown eyes and a perfect butt and we have really great sex. Hmmm, maybe we should get out of here, go home right now, and make out on our couch?"

At her words, Ben looks amused but also like he's seriously considering her suggestion, while Tom looks horrified.

Jerry just looks uncomfortable.

"Oh well, we can leave and give you two some privacy, I think," Jerry offers, while Tom is already out in the hallway. "Glad you're okay Leslie. I'm really sorry I fell on you. See you tomorrow."

When they're finally alone she asks Ben a a very important question. "If I move over, will you come closer and cuddle me?"

Ben nods solemnly. "Yes. I thought you would never ask. By the way, in case you were wondering, this has been the longest two hours of my whole life. Please don't ever do this again."

"Get crushed by Jerry?"

"That. Or anything that involves Tom calling me at Sweetums and telling me that you're in the back of an ambulance on your way to the hospital."

Leslie closes her eyes briefly, imagining how she would feel like if someone called her to say that Ben was in an ambulance. It's an incredibly helpless and awful feeling. She buries her head against his shoulder. "Deal."

When Dr. Harris and Ann come by a few minutes later, Leslie and Ben are still snuggled up together on her hospital bed. Her best friend smiles and rushes over for a hug, while Dr. Harris takes a quick glance at her chart.

He asks a few cursory questions-- _does she know her name? The president? The date?_ and of course Leslie knows all of that. She even knows all of the members of the Supreme Court (duh), all of the congressional representatives from Indiana, Julia Robert's birthday, and also that today is National Brownie Day (super-duh).

Dr. Harris declares her well enough to discharge, adding, "She has a very hard head. That's probably why the fat man with the largest penis I've ever seen didn't kill her."

Ann frowns at the doctor's choice of words but then says that she can get the discharge paperwork together. Leslie watches them both leave.

"That was weird," she comments, once she and Ben are alone together again. "I really don't like it that I know that detail about Jerry."

When she turns towards him, her husband looks a little confused but then understanding seems to wash over his face. " _Ohhhhh-kay_. Alright. I get it now. That must be why Gayle--"

"You should really let that go, babe," Leslie tells him, squeezing his hand. "Just let it go and kiss me again. And then help me find my pants."


End file.
